The New World Unknown
by xBlackMao
Summary: MimiruxTsukasaxOC This story's a bit dramatic. And the context is awkward. But in due time, it shall be revised for the better! An adventure awaiting? Confusion, loss, death... It all occurs, anything can occur. -Discontinued-


The New World Unknown  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own .hack//sign or any of the characters.. So don't bug me...  
  
A new world had been created by an unknown person and more peril for the users for some parts are hidden with viruses. For Tsukasa, his life will be in jeopardy. Many days have gone by for Tsukasa, but still, no way out. No memory. But alas, Mimiru still follows Tsukasa into the new world that was created.  
  
"Tsukasa, wait a minute... Or two!" complained Mimiru. "I don't have that kind of time," Tsukasa replied hastily. "But we do have time. And look... An oasis!" and with that last word, Mimiru sped off to have a sip leaving Tsukasa following for in fear of danger. "Stop! Don't drink that water!" Tsukasa unexpectedly exclaim. "Huh? Why not, Tsukasa? It looks safe enough," Mimiru unhappily responded. With that, Tsukasa threw a twig into the oasis and it dissolved into nothing. Mimiru edged away swiftly with a terrified expression upon her face. Everything was peaceful for a while. The two barely even smirked. "Thanks, Tsukasa... Even when I investigated on you... You..." Mimiru spoke gently, but was interrupted. "Don't be like that. To me, the past is the past, and what is happening now really matters. Besides, I wouldn't let a friend like you acquire any harm done," Tsukasa muttered.  
  
That made Mimiru almost the happiest girl alive. Wow! Tsukasa might really have changed. Maybe it's that he thinks this new world may hold the key of getting out of there. But I assure you there are still many dangers and traps waiting for the two. But unknown to them, there was a stalker behind them all the way hidden among the thick bushes. For another hour or two the sky of the new world darkened. They stopped for the night and were heading off again back onto their journey.  
  
"Tsukasa, I unpacked the tent. There is a lot of equipment here. Can you help me?" "Sure," Tsukasa said with a more cheerful mood. He, obviously, soon went to help her unpack. The moon there was full and captivating that it glistened on the two joyfully. 'Wow! The moon makes Mimiru's eyes look so enchanting. I never knew that they could twinkle like that,' Tsukasa thought to himself. 'The moon does make Tsukasa's eyes more enthralling. I never noticed them when we were walking so continuously,' thought Mimiru.  
  
That night was almost wonderful except that Tsukasa chickened out and left to find some water they could drink. Mimiru was astonished. He had almost kissed her, but stopped before anything could really happen. Maybe it was the right thing to do or not...  
  
"So, he didn't kiss her. Why didn't he? Now I will..." The stalker was gagged by something mysterious. Tsukasa turned around petrified by the sound from the gag. "Who's there?" Mimiru quickly ran towards him asking what's the matter. "What's wrong?"  
  
There were rustling in the bushes. The two were frightened by this mysterious event. Soon, they saw some drag marks and prints that shone a struggle. Strange noises arouse. Rustling was everywhere now; they got terrified.  
  
"Help..." "Who... Who's there?" stuttered Mimiru. "Tsukasa..." "Who's there? Who's calling my name?" panted Tsukasa.  
  
They went and followed the sounds. Some prints could be found. But they succeeded in searching for the wounded person or thing. When they saw it they were flabbergasted at the sight. The thing was really a young lovely girl wounded by a strange creature from this new world. Tsukasa seemed somehow connected with her. He was driven to her. Tsukasa carried her back to their camp.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tsukasa asked. "I know that you might... Not remember me, but I... Followed you from... The real world here... I've been... Following you everywhere..." she replied. "What's your name?" Mimiru asked in confusion. She didn't answer the first time. "Please, tell me your name," Tsukasa softly utter. She opened her eyes and said, "Angel..."  
  
That night, Tsukasa didn't rest. He stayed by Angel's side that night. Looking after her cause of what had happened. The morning came slowly and Tsukasa had all the time in the world to gaze at Angel's gentle, scratched face. "Is she a dream? She just came out of no where and said she followed me into The World... From the real world... I have so many questions to ask her. How does she know me?" Tsukasa uttered these questions out gently. Angel soon opened her eyes. Her eyes were wide-opened... They were a light brown color and were radiant. Tsukasa was half asleep and half awake next to her. She couldn't help but stroke his silvery hair from his face. Mimiru got jealous of her and went off to be alone. Angel covered Tsukasa with the blanket that was used for her. He grinned. Later, a furious Mimiru walked all alone farther and farther into the new world.  
  
"I don't know what that Angel girl think she is!!!" shouted Mimiru in frustration. "Who do you think?" There was now a strange voice creeping over the jungle. "Hey, what are you doing there alone? We shouldn't be by ourselves. We should go back to Tsukasa. I'm already cooking some food that I know are edible so you should hurry back," stated Angel.  
  
When Mimiru got back to camp, Tsukasa and Angel were eating happily. They were laughing merrily without Mimiru. There were so many thoughts going through her head now looking at Tsukasa and Angel. They seemed to be terrific together.  
  
"Hey! I'm back!" "Oh, Mimiru, come over here and eat with us," Tsukasa smirked. "No, lets just finish this breakfast and go," Angel suddenly said strictly. "Sure!!!" agreed Tsukasa.  
  
With that, they ate silently and packed up. They went on their way to find the way out. The day was long and they sped things up. The two girls were tired, but kept their complaints to themselves. There was rock climbing, river crossing, and strange monster attacks. Every task was succeeded with ease. They stopped for a while near a drinkable lake. It was as clear as crystal. They changed and jumped in.  
  
"Wow, this is so refreshing after today's long, tiring walk," exclaimed Angel. "Hey! How about a race around the lake?" asked Tsukasa... "Sure!!!" the girls both said.  
  
They swam for an hour or two until they had to go back on their journey. The temperatures dropped near the afternoon. This made the walk easier. More monsters did show up, but failed to stop the three adventurers. The three soon met up with Bear, who was wondering around with a lost expression.  
  
"Hey!" he said. "Bear!" Mimiru shouted with glee, "What are you doing here? I thought you were teaching the new players about this world." "They disappeared," exclaimed Bear. "What!" the two girls shouted. "There was a chilling voice that drew everyone into this new world. I have been here for days and nothing except encounters with vicious creatures around had happened," he silently said.  
  
There was nothing. No sound. Everyone was quiet and soon a bloodcurdling scream came along. It shook everyone's spine and it gave them a chill. Following it was a deadly silence. Who could the scream have come from? The students? Silence was soon followed with confusion. No one talked for a while thinking of the past events. But the silence was soon broken.  
  
"Tsukasa, are you my true friend?" Angel suddenly asked. "Yes," Tsukasa answered, confused. "Then stay here with Mimiru and Bear!" she said. "What!!!" the others shouted. "Where are you going in a place like this? Wait a minute! You know something about this world don't you?" exclaimed Mimiru. "Yeah..." Angel said in disappointment, "More specifically, my brother, Noma, and I created this world. After a few more days of work on this we got tired. My brother left to college. I was left at home on summer vacation while my parents went to visit him. When they came back, I was in the world. My so-called brother trapped me in here. I went around and found our world recreated into a more villainous place. Monsters everywhere so I went to find you guys and I had been following you since then. I am experienced, but this place was recreated to withstand my powers. They knew all my strategies so I had to find someone they didn't. I was going to leave and find him since it was getting more treacherous and I didn't want you to get hurt. Noma has gone too far. And I think he wants me to find him. Those poor, new players, trapped within my brother's horrible domain. So, I realized I needed to go on my own," she said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Tsukasa asked. "I'm sorry," Angel replied. "Is that all you can say? You knew this world inside out. And you were using us too? Why did you do it?" he kept on asking. "I... Uh... It... I don't know. I'm sorry!" she exclaimed.  
  
That was when she took off running as fast as she could. Tears were streaming down the soft skin of her cheeks. The way she was running it seemed she would never stop. Unluckily, she had fallen over a root stuck out from the dead looking trees. Suddenly, a calm hand was raised in front of Angel.  
  
"You should be more careful of where you're running. Here, wipe your tears away," said a gently voice. Angel didn't recognize the face. He was unknown like the new world they are in. "Thanks..." was all Angel could say.  
  
Back with Tsukasa, Mimiru, and Bear.  
  
"Tsukasa, Bear, should we go on without Angel?" Mimiru asked. "No! We don't know anything about this new world, but Angel knows this whole place like the back of her hand," stated Tsukasa. "Yes, Tsukasa has a point there," agreed Bear. "Lets find her then," Mimiru suggested with disappointment in her voice.  
  
The three split up to find Angel while Angel was with another person.  
  
"Thank you for helping me up," Angel said. "It... Was... No problem..." the other said going more closely to Angel's lips.  
  
She stop him at first wiping away the sleeping powder that she knew was on his lips. Then leaned close to him and kissed him. Tsukasa saw them; his heart seemed to almost rip apart seeing the two kissing. At that moment, Mimiru had charged at Tsukasa not seeing Angel with the other guy. Mimiru was the first to talk to Tsukasa and made the other two stop and look. Angel, startled to see Tsukasa watching with deep concentration, ran off. The stranger, Mimiru, and Tsukasa ran after her. They stopped after being threatened by Angel.  
  
"Don't come one more step closer or you'll never ever see me again," she cried. "Look Angel, we don't want anything to happen to you or us. So, why don't we just put this behind us?" Tsukasa asked. "Look, Tsukasa, she won't do anything serious. She'll hurt herself if she will. Come on!" exclaimed Mimiru.  
  
Tsukasa couldn't stop Mimiru from stepping ahead. Angel ran on top of the acid sludge with the others stopping at the side of it. The only one that couldn't stop in time was Tsukasa. He almost couldn't make it out alive, but Angel did a quick save; pushing back Tsukasa so he wouldn't get hurt. But she was unlucky; losing her balance and falling into the acid sludge injuring herself in the process. Tsukasa made a daring rescue with his staff. He had to take off his cloak and cover Angel. The stranger took Angel to a clear lake; there he dipped her in and the restored most of her energy. They found Bear and the stranger took them to his campsite.  
  
"Will she be alright?" questioned Tsukasa. "Yes, she'll be alright," answered the stranger, "You can stay here tonight, if you like..." "Thanks for the hospitality," replied Bear.  
  
That long night Tsukasa stayed by Angel's side. He patted her head with a wet cloth every now and then. She was delirious so she didn't know what she was doing. Angel had went up and kissed Tsukasa. Unfortunately, Mimiru had seen them. A little after, Angel woke.  
  
"What?" whispered Angel. "You're okay," Tsukasa said, sounding surprise. "What happened? I can't remember anything after falling into the sludge," she stated. She looked at Tsukasa unhappily. "Tsukasa..." "Yes?" he asked. "I wasn't absolutely honest with you. Let me tell you the real story. I don't have any parents anymore. They passed on when I was really young. This family had adopted me. They knew I had special powers, but they didn't mind so it was no problem. One day, Noma's parents had died and he moved out to another place. He had left me his fortune. Then, another day, he sent me an e-mail saying he was going to return. He had said he'd have a surprise for me if I were doing well in school. Since I was in the world I skipped a lot of school days so I went straight back and did all my catching up. He came back and shown me a lot, but then he had fixed the connections to put me in the world forever. Through my friends I learned my real body was in the hospital and I was in a coma. Some other day I found out this world was recreated again by my-so-called-brother of mine. But then my friends told me that Noma was in a coma too. That's when I realized that he was probably in here," Angel stated. "I understand everything else, but what do you mean by power?" questioned Tsukasa. "I mean I am special in and out of this world. I can heal people. I have great agility, amazing abilities like turning water to ice, and so on... My brother copied most of my powers into The World except the ability to self- heal," answered Angel.  
  
There, the two talked a long time while Mimiru listened. Angel did say something about Mimiru liking him a lot. They talked until some time Angel said she would like to go on a walk alone. She started to remember. Remembering her world she had created... Being lonely, Angel took out a bag.  
  
"Dust of time, take me back..." she chanted this rhyme spreading around some sort of magic dust. The scenery changed back to the world she had created before. "Oh, my grunty is back. It's alive. I can't believe it!" Angel shouted out happily.  
  
She rushed towards it. Happily laughing with her grunty not knowing anyone there; watching them.  
  
"Angel..." an eerie voice spoke her name. "Who's there?" stammered Angel. A hand came on Angel's shoulder. "Hey! It's just me," the stranger said. "Oh! I thought you were my..." Turning around, she saw Noma in the background. "Ahh!!!" "Miss me, Angel? I did!!!" said the deep voice that belonged to Noma.  
  
Angel blinked her eyes, but they were gone. Noma and the stranger had disappeared. There BT, a blond haired sorceress with emerald green eyes, stood there staring at the frightened Angel.  
  
"Are you o.k.?" asked BT. "Wha... What? Oh, yeah. I am," whispered Angel. "Hey! Bear, Tsukasa, look! It's BT," exclaimed Mimiru. "Hey!!! Don't forget me, too!" whined Sora. "Are you o.k.? You looked frightened!" the stranger asked. "Huh?" answered Angel who looked dazed. "I thought I saw my brother," she mumbled suddenly. "Really? Where?" Tsukasa asked. "Are you looking for me, Angel? I'm right here... In front of you..." "Noma?" stammered Angel. "You want to know why I created this world? I created so we can live together. My parents had to adopt you instead. They didn't care about my feelings so I killed them. They were just nuisance. But now... we can be together forever in this game!" "Noma, what are you talking about? You're my brother. Why did you kill our parents?" Angel questioned. "Angel, I wanted to be with you, but when my parents adopted you I lost my chance to be with you forever. I had soon lost it when my parents said I was crazy to go and ask you to marry me. So... I got rid of them."  
  
Everyone was speechless, especially Angel who had thought of Noma as only a brother and nothing else. Now Angel had to face the fact that Noma loved her and killed to be with her forever. And even put her original body into a coma. Everyone was shocked and the stranger... He tried to stop Noma out of the fact that he developed real feelings for Angel during the process of Angel's capture. Boom! A loud explosion erupted and the stranger killed.  
  
"NO!!!" shouted Angel in disgust, horror, and pain. "Noma! How could you do that? Killing is not going to win my love. You're just hurting me," sobbed Angel. "No. I'm not hurting you. I'm saving you from them all! Now you won't have any distractions from me!"  
  
That was it! Angel couldn't take it anymore. With her powers gathered, she shot Noma with an energy ball. Soon this new unknown world started to wither and a black hole developed in the middle; devouring everything in it's path. The peaceful place disappeared, and also Angel's lost grunty.  
  
"We have to get out of here now!" shouted Bear. "Wait! I have to get my brother!" Angel said.  
  
She ran and carried his body towards the Chaos Gate. Everyone that was still alive had teleported to Mac Anu. There, Angel gave her brother a proper burial. Saying her prayers of hope, she runs off into the night as the others find a place to rest.  
  
"Who's there!" a startle Mimiru shouted. "It's o.k.! It's just me," Tsukasa murmured. "Oh. Guess you can't sleep either. What about the others?" Mimiru said. "They're all asleep," replied Tsukasa. "O.k.," whispered Mimiru.  
  
In the real world, Noma's life support system goes blank. Doctors race to save him, but it was no use. He was dead.  
  
"Why? It's not fair! Everywhere I go someone gets in trouble... Or dies... Because of me!" Angel believed. "Hey Rena! Look, there's someone," said a boy with turquoise eyes and hair. "Shuugo..." a girl with pink eyes and hair muttered. "What? And Rena, I told you to call me Kite!" the boy cried. "Who's there?" stuttered Angel. "Hey, it's o.k. I'm... Whoa!" ended Kite. "Heh... You're whoa? That's funny," Angel answered. "No, I'm Rena. He's Shuugo, but people call him Kite," Rena replied.  
  
The three of them sat on top of a grunty Rena and Kite had. The two girls talked together about what and who they were. All Kite could do was stare at Angel unstopping. It was a short trip and fun one for them. Until later when they arrive at the spot where the rest of the group was...  
  
"Mimiru! What happened here?" Angel loudly asked. "Tsukasa... He was hurt and then he ran off!" cried Mimiru. "Didn't you try to stop him?" questioned Angel.  
  
There was a long pause, and then she ran off. Angel couldn't wait to let Mimiru answer. Time was wasting and they had to find Tsukasa. They all knew he was hurt out there; no one there with him to treat his wounds. That was why they all couldn't waste anymore time. Soon, Mimiru informed Angel that she saw him go to a strange-looking portal in the bushes. They both went in... 


End file.
